


Lekplats

by NimbleJack3



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleJack3/pseuds/NimbleJack3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Wolf have a day out at the local Ikea! Written for tumblr user cubecuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lekplats

You and Wolf are having a day out at ikea. He drove you there in the horrible little getaway van on one of Twitch's days off, his unfamillarity with American roads making you want to clutch your seatbelt tightly even though he smiles and says "See? That car was miles away, there is no problem."  
When you finally get there, slightly shaky-kneed, it's like you've brought a child to a playground. Wolf excitedly drags you by the hand through the doors, chattering about a table he saw in a catalogue the other day and whether he'll have an almond cake or cinnamon bun for dessert at the cafe. You pick up some new candles, ones that smell faintly of lavender, while Wolf presses his nose against the glass front of the deli and asks for


End file.
